100 Cafe Trips
by alltheracoons
Summary: Gwen wants Arthur to get coffee and a boyfriend. Arthur tells her that his life is not a Doctor Who coffee shop AU fanfiction. He is half wrong
1. Prologue

Chapter 1-

"No." "Oh come on Arthur, it'll be fun! You can get a new gi- boyfriend!" Gwen pleaded to Arthur, desperately trying not to let the falter in her mood be noticed by her ex-boyfriend Arthur, who had recently realised that he was as gay as a rainbow. A rainbow with gay leprechauns at the bottom. Who offered gay pride car stickers to you.

"I am not becoming a lower class citizen who, in futile attempts to gain a reputation as anything other than poor, buy overpriced coffee and pretend that they have succeeded at life. And what do you mean I'll get a boyfriend? This isn't your Doctor Who coffee shop AU fanfiction which you so endlessly write, Gwen. This is that thing that goes on when you're not blogging. It's called r-e-a-l l-i-f-e and it does not include meeting your true love over a mocha with heart shaped chocolate sprinkles!"

He was adamant that he would never go to a coffee shop again. Not after his half-sister got depressed and used the jugs of boiled water to… anyway, he hadn't told Gwen that part. Gwen didn't even know that he had a sister. _Correction; _his mind thought on instinct _Did have a sister. Past tense._

"Hmm… you know how you're failing French and I won't tutor you because I would have to give up tennis practice?" Gwen said, smiling slightly and raising her dark, curved eyebrows hopefully. "Yes?" Arthur replied, retaliating to her brow raise by lifting one of his own. "Well, I'd make a sacrifice if you would." replied Gwen, now grinning.

"FINE! FINE. OKA- okay. Fine. Yes, Good. But you're paying." Arthur replied, caving in.

Gwen's smile widened as she smiled and turned away to walk to her next period class as the bell began to blare.


	2. Chapter 1- Enjoy your future cavities

Chapter 2-

Merlin sighed as he stared at the clock, telling his of the remaining ten minutes at his café job like a bad circus fortune-teller bringing him obvious news. Though, for once, had it been an actual bad circus fortune-teller, it would have been correct in the cliché of seeing a tall handsome stranger next to a close friend.

Because Gwen had just entered, bringing with her a rather handsome blonde. He grinned and waved at his friend, excited to have some distraction from his tedious job, and wondering who this broad-shouldered boy was.

He seemed around his age, and on further inspection his eyes were a sort of dull blue, but not cold. Rather, they were warm and conscious. He greeted Gwen, asking her how her day had been so far. "Oh, you know." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Unsuccessfully tried to write a script for our school show, almost got ran over by a four-by-four, and helped a lazy friend do his French homework by doing it for him whilst he claimed it was tutoring. Speaking of said lazy friend, this is Arthur Pendragon.". Wait. No way. Arthur Pendragon. The Arthur Pendragon.

As in totally gorgeous, kind, strong caring Arthur Pendragon. Gwen had described him to Merlin, and he was forced to admit- he really did fit the description._ Yes_, said the stern back of Merlin's mind,_ he also fits the description of her ex-boyfriend who she is still upset about. So don't._ Merlin mentally scolded himself and shook the blonde's hand. "Merlin. I- I'm Merlin." He greeted calmly (at least he attempted to appear relatively calm), reaching out his hand. Arthur replied with a friendly smile and a quick hi, shaking Merlin's hand quickly yet firmly. Merlin continued, "I've heard a lot about you." Arthur raised his eyebrows and replied, "Good things, I hope?"

Then he turned his head to Gwen expectantly, who jokingly winked at Merlin, who, in jest, returned the wink and provided a knowing nod towards her. After sharing a laugh and taking their orders, Merlin went back to achingly dull serving.

When it came to their orders, his last ones of the day, his mood improved as he served Gwen her tall latte and Arthur his extra sweetened hot chocolate. Removing his apron, he went to them on his way back and tapped Gwen's shoulder for her attention, before saying to them both, "Well, my shift's over. Have a nice day." Before he could leave, Arthur turned to him and asked, "Can't you stay? You look like you could use some caffeine in you.". Merlin chuckled at the ground, and then turned back to him and said,

"I'd love to, really, but considering this place, to me at least, contains the general atmosphere of hell and uncomfortably hot coffee machine rooms, I'd really be better at home. But I am here every weekend." He was really trying his luck now. "If you'd like to return, with or without Gwen, it'd be a delight to have someone a little interesting for a difference. Enjoy your future cavities because of that hot chocolate, Arthur Pendragon." And then he swiftly left the shop.

****_Oh my god, he thought, blushing as he strolled quickly down the street, I immediately regret this decision. _


End file.
